Onsen
by Athena Minev
Summary: Di hari minggu. Acara hang-out bersama Karin dan Ino yang batal. Kedatangan Sasuke. Dan sebuah onsen. Bad Summary. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Onsen_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Onsen © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Explicit, Little Bit Shoujo-Ai, NC-19, One Shot, etc._

_**NOTE :**_

_Kata __**GADIS **__disini hanyalah untuk menggambarkan __**USIA **__saja… tidak lebih._

_If you know what I mean…_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas di _Jepang _baru saja berakhir, panas dan lembabnya musim panas telah tergantikan dengan hangatnya musim gugur, yang ditandai dengan mulai rontoknya dedaunan di pohon-pohon. Berawal sekitar bulan September. Musim gugur di _Jepang _adalah musim yang sangat nyaman. Karena tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas. Cukup hangat untuk melakukan beberapa aktivitas semisal piknik. Pada musim ini, daun _maple Jepang _berubah warna menjadi merah, orange dan kuning. Para binatang liar seperti beruang, mengumpulkan makanan untuk ditimbun selama mereka tidur jangka panjang di musim dingin nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10.15 a.m._

_Sunday – 22 September 20XX_

_Haruno's House – Shinjuku – Shinjuku-ku – Tokyo_

Sebuah mobil _sport _mewah berwarna _deep blue_ baru saja berhenti di depan rumah milik keluarga Haruno. Seorang pemuda berambut _emo_, melangkah turun dari dalam _Lykan Hypersport _miliknya. Melangkah masuk dengan gaya _stay cool-_nya. Sampai di depan pintu bercat cokelat tanah itu, ia menekan bel rumah beberapa kali.

_CKLEK_

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mau ke rumahku? Untung aku belum pergi," runtut gadis merah muda yang telah membukakan pintu. Sasuke yang sudah tahu betul watak dari gadis itu lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan sampai si gadis selesai bicara, barulah ia―Sasuke akan berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura―putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Ayah dan ibunya―Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki―saat ini tengah berada di _Hokkaido _untuk mengurus pekerjaan, meninggalkan putri kesayangan mereka di _Tokyo_. Awalnya kedua orang tua itu tak mau meninggalkan putri mereka sendirian di _Tokyo_, apalagi mengingat mereka akan pergi selama satu bulan, tapi karena kekeraskepalaan Sakura yang tidak mau ikut dengan alasan ini-itu, ditambah bujukan kekasih putrinya yang bersedia menjaga Sakura selama mereka pergi, berhasil meluluhkan hati kedua orang tua itu, walau sebenarnya hanya setengah hati. Tapi Kizashi tahu harus pergi kemana jika putrinya sampai kenapa-kenapa. Dan sudah bisa ditebak bukan…? Kalau Sasuke itu adalah kekasih Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit samar saat melihat penampilan gadisnya―yang berbalut _dress coat _warna biru muda dengan sebuah pita warna _pink_ mengitari pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Melihat penampilan Sakura yang tidak biasa ini, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke curiga, juga penasaran.

"Masuklah dulu," kata Sakura sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Sasuke yang kini tengah melepas sepatu _sneakers-_nya dan menggantinya dengan _surippa_. Keduanya kini telah sampai di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? Kemana kau akan pergi ?"

"_Ara~_ sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ino dan Karin. Kami mau jalan-jalan di sekitar _Shibuya_," jelas Sakura jujur.

"Batalkan," ucap Sasuke datar namun mengandung ketegasan.

"A-Apa?" kedua manik _emerald _gadis itu membulat kaget, bercampur raut heran.

"Aku bilang batalkan janjimu itu, Sakura! Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dan kau _**harus**_ ikut!" perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Maksud Sasuke-_kun…_ kita kencan?" tanya Sakura dengan diselingi nada dan raut menggoda.

"Terserah kau mau mengartikannya seperti apa," balas Sasuke acuh dengan masih saja mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya. Sakura mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau yang harus bilang pada Ino atau Karin kalau aku tidak jadi ikut dengan mereka. Bagaimana?"

"Hn."

"Hn-mu itu iya atau tidak?!" tuntut Sakura.

"Iya. Kau puas?" jawab Sasuke malas.

"_Okay_! Aku siap-siap dulu, ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sembari berdiri. Jarang-jarang kekasihnya yang satu ini mau mengajak kencan terlebih dahulu, biasanya _sih _Sakura yang mengajak duluan dan bukannya Sasuke. Karena itulah Sakura langsung meng-iya-kan ajakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_… jangan lupa bilang pada Ino atau Karin!" ingatkan Sakura lagi di ujung ruang tamu.

"Hn! Dasar cerewet," Sasuke mencibir kecil. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut kesal tidak terima, namun memilih tak menanggapi Sasuke. Gadis itu membuang muka cemberutnya sembari mendengus kesal lalu pergi begitu saja.

Lelaki beriris _onyx _itu melihat ponsel milik kekasihnya yang tergeletak di meja. Tangan kanannya terulur meraih ponsel. Setelah berhasil membuka kunci telepon―yang menggunakan tanggal _jadian_ mereka, Sasuke mencari _ID caller_-nya Ino, Sasuke langsung menekan tombol hijau. Tak berselang lama kemudian, nada panggilan tersambung telah terdengar, belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun, orang di seberang sana telah terlebih dahulu mengoceh dengan nada yang terdengar kesal dan cepat, membuat adik Uchiha Itachi ini menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga kanannya.

'_Moshi-moshi… Forehead?! Kau dimana sekarang? Aku dan Karin sudah sampai di tempat janjian, tahu!? Kau ini lama sekali!'_

"Hn!"

'_Are? Kau… Sasuke, kah?'_

"Hn!"

'_Mana Sakura?'_ tanya Ino diseberang sana dengan nada menyelidik.

"Janji dibatalkan. Sakura pergi denganku!" _KLIK. _Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tegas, Sasuke buru-buru mematikan sambungan telepon. Malas sekali mendengar ocehan gadis pirang salah satu sahabat kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_In the meantime…_

_Café Edelstein – Jingumae – Harajuku-ku – Shibuya_

"Ha-haloo?! Haloo? Tch!"

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Karin penasaran. Saat ini kedua gadis cantik itu tengah berada di salah satu _café_ _butler_ yang ada di _Harajuku_. Sebuah _café butler _yang cukup unik karena para _butler_-nya mengenakan seragam _ala_ anak sekolah. _Café_ ini populer di kalangan para _customer_ wanita, khususnya wanita muda. Dan di _café _inilah tempat janjian yang dimaksud Ino tadi.

Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Karin duduk di meja nomor 7 yang berhadapan langsung dengan kaca jendela _café _dengan beberapa _desert_ di meja mereka dan dua gelas minuman yang ikut menyertai.

"_Forehead_ tidak akan datang," ungkap Ino sebal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Sasuke menculiknya," jelas Ino acuh tak acuh dengan nada sedikit hiperbolis.

"A-Apa kau bilang?!" seru Karin dengan menampilkan ekspresi kesal sekaligus kaget.

"Aaargghh! Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Belum puas apa dia memonopoli Sakura selama ini?!" gerutu Karin. Ino sendiri hanya bisa cengo melihat reaksi Karin barusan.

"Karin?" Ino mengernyit dalam.

"Apa?!"

"Kau masih belum berubah, ya…" ujar Ino dengan nada seduktif. Yang dimaksud oleh Ino itu tentang Karin yang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Karin sendiri hanya memalingkan muka dengan diselingi dengusan kesal dan juga beberapa semburat merah di wajah mulus Karin.

"Jadi… kita tetap pergi atau tidak?" celetuk Ino menanyakan kepastian rencana mereka.

"Tentu saja jadi, Ino! Aku mau beli baju-baju baru di _Harajuku_!" seru Karin bersemangat seakan ia telah melupakan masalah tentang Sakura. Ino sendiri hanya bergumam pelan sembari menggendikan bahunya dan menyeruput _rose milktea _pesanannya. Tangan kanan Ino yang menggenggam garpu, memotong _Vanilla Crème Brulee _pesannya, menusuk potongannya dan ia lahap… mengunyahnya dengan lembut. Sembari mengunyah, alis kanan Ino sedikit terangkat, gadis pirang itu memandang heran pada Karin.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Karin yang tidak terima dipandangi _aneh _oleh Ino.

"Tidak biasanya," celetuk Ino sesaat setelah ia menelan kuenya.

"Apanya?" tanya Karin yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau… sejak kapan kau jadi serakus ini?" ujar Ino dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam garpu, menunjuk satu per satu pesanan Karin―_Lava Chocolate Cake, Rasberry Macarons, Strawberry Savarin, _dan _Cream Puff with Dark Chocolate Sauce_.

"Dan sejak kapan kau menyukai _mochachino_?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Setahu Ino, Karin itu tidak suka dengan minuman/makanan yang berbau kopi, sekalipun takarannya sedikit… sama dengan Sakura yang juga tidak suka dengan kopi.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut gendut apa?"

"Tch! Terserah aku!" balas Karin cuek.

"_Nope_! Makan ya tinggal makan saja. Masalah gendut atau tidaknya… aku tidak perduli. Aku kan sering olahraga teratur. Aku tidak sepertimu, Ino… yang tergila-gila pada program dietmu itu," lanjut Karin tak kalah menyindir. Kening Ino serasa berkedut kesal.

"Hn," balas Ino cuek menirukan gaya Sasuke. _Yeah… kalau boleh jujur sih, Ino kesal juga dikatai begitu oleh Karin. Tapi ya sudahlah. Tidak usah ditanggapi._

Mendengar gaya bicara Ino yang mirip dengan lelaki yang ia benci, gadis berambut merah terang itu memberikan hadiah sebuah delikan tajam dan tidak suka pada gadis pirang yang duduk di depannya. Sementara Ino hanya cuek-cuek saja dan kembali memakan _desert _pesanannya yang tinggal sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haruno's House_

"Kau sudah memberitahu Ino dan Karin, kan… Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan sembari memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Hn. Sudah," jawab Sasuke bernada datar.

"Ayo, pergi!" lanjut Sasuke sembari berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia melangkah duluan, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya. Sampai di _getabako_, mereka sama-sama memakai sepatu masing-masing. Sasuke yang selesai duluan langsung berjalan dan membuka pintu tanpa menutupnya. Ia terus melangkah sampai masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura yang juga sudah selesai memakai sepatu, melangkah keluar. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya dan tak lupa menutup gerbang rumah, kunci rumah ia masukkan ke dalam tas sembari melangkah menuju mobil Sasuke. Tak berselang lama, mobil _super sport _itu telah melaju meninggalkan kediaman sederhana keluarga Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ooedo Onsen Monogatari – Odaiba – Koto-ku – Tokyo_

_Onsen _dalam bahasa _Jepang _memiliki arti pemandian air panas. Berendam di _onsen_ sudah menjadi kebiasaan masyarakat _Jepang_ yang telah dilakukan secara turun-temurun. _Onsen _menggunakan sumber air panas alami yang aliran airnya berasal langsung dari perut bumi. Tak mengherankan kalau mayoritas keberadaan _onsen _ada di pinggiran kota atau di daerah-daerah pegunungan. Namun tentu saja tak semua _onsen _berada di pinggiran kota. Buktinya _Ooedo Onsen Monogatari _berada di _Odaiba, Tokyo _yang menjadi sentralnya _Jepang._

Suasana di dalam _onsen _ini sengaja dibangun mirip dengan nuansa masa _Edo_. Berbagai restoran, pijat, serta fasilitas permainan dan hiburan disediakan di _Ooedo Onsen Monogatari, _bahkan dapat menginap. Dengan empat kolam _indoor _dan dua kolam _outdoor. _Tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati suasana tradisional dan mandi di kolam pemandian air panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Onsen_…? Kenapa kita datang kesini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti sembari memperhatikan _Ooedo Onsen Monogatari _dari luar.

"Hn. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas sembari kedua _onyx_-nya mencari tempat parkir yang masih kosong.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencoba sesuatu?" selidik Sakura yang mulai curiga.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri," ujar Sasuke sedikit menyeringai misterius. Sayangnya Sakura tidak dapat melihat seringai kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan… Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Gadis merah muda itu benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo, turun!" ucap Sasuke acuh, tak mengindahkan Sakura yang sekarang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

'_Sudahlah. Aku ikuti saja. Lagipula sudah sampai sejauh sini… sayang kalau dilewatkan,' _batin Sakura pasrah.

Sepasang kekasih itupun pada akhirnya turun juga dari dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya terlibat sedikit perdebatan kecil. Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki _Ooedo Onsen Monogatari_, dengan Sasuke yang menggandeng mesra Sakura. Tak memperdulikan beberapa tatapan iri dari sebagian pengunjung.

"_Irasshaimase, _Uchiha-_sama_!" sambutan penuh rasa hormat itu berasal dari beberapa pegawai yang berbaris rapi di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hn."

'_Uchiha-sama?' _batin Sakura sembari mengernyit kecil. Sakura merasa heran, bingung, dan penuh tanya saat melihat sambutan yang kelewat berlebihan ketika dia dan Sasuke datang. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia memilih menutup mulut, akan tetapi sorot matanya penuh tanya. Sasuke sendiri tampak cuek. Sepasang kekasih itu mengikuti seorang pria dewasa yang memandu mereka untuk melakukan serentetan aturan berendam di _onsen_―menyimpan sepatu di loker, mengenakan gelang plastik registrasi, mengganti pakaian yang mereka kenakan dengan _yukata _di _yukata counter_, dan setelah itu mereka baru bisa memasuki kolam untuk berendam. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura memilih bungkam dan menurut meski beberapa pertanyaan berputar-putar di otaknya. Ada satu hal yang terpikir dalam benak Sakura―kekuasaan Uchiha. Ya. Pasti itu yang membuat para pegawai menyambut mereka―berlebihan―dan memberikan pelayanan istimewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga orang itu―Sasuke, Sakura dan _manajer_―saat ini berada tepat di depan ruang berendam. Sang _manajer _membukakan pintu geser itu.

"Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, silahkan menelpon saya melalui telepon yang menempel di dinding dekat pintu. Dan… selamat menikmati waktu berendam Anda," kata _manajer_ sembari ber-_ojigi_ dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja hampir dewasa itu.

"Ruang privat? Kau memesan ruang privat untuk kita berdua, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Sasu―"

"Aku tidak mau kita berdebat hanya karena masalah kecil!"

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Kau benar tidak merencanakan sesuatu, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Sasuke sambil menyeringai sok misterius, membuat Sakura ingin sekali menghilang seringai sok dari wajah rupawan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Hn. Ayo, masuk!" Sasuke kembali menyambar tangan Sakura. Memaksa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang bebas, menutup pintu ruang privat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang privat sendiri adalah ruang berendam khusus dimana ruang ini memiliki kolam berendam pribadi, jauh dari umum. Desain ruang privat serta pemandangannya pun tentu juga berbeda dari kolam pada umumnya. Harganya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang biasa, 6000 _yen_ per jam. _Ooedo Onsen Monogatari_ sendiri memiliki 6 jenis kolam utama dan beberapa kolam tambahan; _Ooedo Onsen, Kogane no yu, Hyakunin buro, Kinu no yu, _kolam berendam _outdoor, footbath_, serta kolam tambahan _sand bath, rock slab bath_―merupakan area _steam, _―yang merupakan kolam terapi kaki menggunakan ikan, dan yang terakhir adalah ruang privat yang dipilih oleh Sasuke. Selain itu _Ooedo Onsen Monogatari _juga memilik beberapa fasilitas pendukung lainnya. Berbeda dengan _onsen_ pada umumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum berendam di dalam kolam, tentu ada satu hal wajib yang harus setiap pengunjung lakukan. Membersihkan tubuh mereka… dengan kata lain―mandi. Dan di ruang privat ini pun sudah disediakan segala keperluan yang ada termasuk handuk dan peralatan mandi. Haruno Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu… tampak jelas dari ekspresi tersentak kagetnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

"K-Kau… kau tidak bermaksud untuk―"

"_Baka_! Jadi, kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, eh?" ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai ke arah Sakura yang ekspresinya sudah mulai memerah dan sedikit tak terbaca. Sakura tak mengatakan apapun dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

'_Kenapa aku baru menyadari maksudnya sekarang?! I-Ini… aargghh…! Ini menyebalkan! A-Aku… aku harus kabur! Ya! Kabur!' _batin Sakura kacau. Sekalipun ia dan Sasuke sudah sering melakukan hubungan suami-istri yang artinya sudah pernah melihat dan menjamah tubuh masing-masing, ia masih tetap merasa enggan dan malu pada Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri, apalagi sekarang mereka berada di tempat, walau berstatuskan tempat privat.

_GREP_

"Sa-Suke-_kun_…?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk kabur, kan… _anata_?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik, masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura―mencegah gadis itu kabur. Gadis musim semi itu sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mau kabur?" tantang Sakura. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menyeringai kejam. Alarm bahaya dalam diri Sakura menggaung keras.

"Kkyaaaaaaaaaa…!"

_BYYUUUURRRR_

Sakura jatuh ke dalam kolam air panas dengan posisi terduduk di dalam kolam. _Yukata_ yang dia kenakan basah semua, rambut dan wajahnya pun juga ikut basah terkena cipratan air kolam.

"K-Kau!? Sasuke-_kun_! Kau keterlaluan!" raung Sakura marah. Bagaimana tidak marah?! Uchiha Sasuke dengan kejamnya menyeburkan Sakura―yang masih mengenakan _yukata_―ke dalam kolam air panas. Sakura bertahan dalam posisinya, dia menggeram dan menatap tak suka pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hn. Dengan begini kau tidak akan kabur," ucap Sasuke santai. Pemuda itu tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, dia justru senang―dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_?! Kau jahat! Menyebalkan! Keterlaluan! Kau benar-benar tega!" rancau Sakura kesal. Sasuke tampak cuek-cuek saja.

"Sakura?" jujur saja, menyaksikan tingkah kekasihnya ini membuat Sasuke sedikit jengah dan ikutan kesal sendiri.

"Apa!?" balas Sakura ketus.

"Kalau kau terus-menerus mengoceh seperti itu, aku dengan senang hati akan melumat bibir cerewetmu itu," ancam Sasuke sembari menyeringai namun diselingi dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn!" _Yeah, _sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus membalas Sasuke seperti apa. Ia memang masih kesal dengan Sasuke, tapi meski begitu semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipinya. Sakura yang menyadari keanehan pada dirinya sendiri, memalingkan muka ke samping agar Sasuke tak menyadarinya, walau sebenarnya itu percuma. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke pasti menyadarinya juga tanpa Sakura harus repot-repot menyembunyikannya. Melihat Sakura yang _mati gaya_, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menertawakan kekasihnya itu, namun tentu ia tahan mati-matian, apalagi kalau bukan karena darah dan _pride _Uchiha-nya?

"Aku masih kesal padamu, Uchiha!" celetuk Sakura bernada merajuk. Uchiha muda itu sendiri hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan namun entah Sakura salah dengar atau apa… nada bicara Sasuke terdengar lirih.

"Apa lagi?!" balas Sakura yang masih bernada kesal, mengabaikan keanehan pada cara panggil Sasuke.

"Lihat aku," pinta―bukan perintah―Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan kedua manik hitamnya dari gadis yang berada di tengah kolam air panas tersebut. Namun gadis itu sendiri tak mengindahkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari dalam kolam?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai lebar. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja keluar dari dalam kolam, namun itu sama saja dengan cari mati. Dia―Sakura―masih mengenakan _yukata_-nya, basah pula, dan ia juga tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam―ia simpan di lokernya. Jika ia keluar dari dalam kolam berarti ia secara tidak langsung telah menyuguhkan pemandangan indah pada lelaki yang berdiri angkuh di atas sana―sekalipun itu kekasihnya sendiri. Tubuh ramping seorang gadis SMA berbalut _yukata_ basah yang melekat erat di tubuhnya, _sexy _dan menggairahkan_, _pastinya merupakan pemandangan yang tak boleh dilewatkan bukan. _Ah! _Dan untuk rambut Sakura yang panjangnya sepunggung itu di cepol satu di tengah-tengah kepala, hanya menyisahkan sedikit anak rambut.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa, hah?! Terserah aku, kan!" balas Sakura yang masih kekeh dengan keteguhannya.

"Hn."

Keheningan tiba-tiba mendominasi keduanya. Yang terdengar hanyalah aliran air di dalam ruang privat ini. Hembusan angin musim gugur pun begitu terasa. Apalagi dengan pemandangan indah di ruang ini. Sebuah pohon _momoji _yang sengaja di tanam di dalam ruang ini mulai merontokkan daun-daunnya yang lalu diterbangkan oleh angin ke segala penjuru. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa ruang ini jauh dari jangkauan umum. Benar-benar tempat yang tenang dan sepi, bukan?

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan ikatan _yukata_-nya. Namun ia masih belum melepaskan _yukata_-nya dari tubuh atletis. _Yang secara otomatis jika tali telah dilepas maka akan menampilkan sesuatu yang tanpa harus dijelaskan pun kalian sudah tahu, bukan?_ Lelaki itu menunggu Sakura menoleh padanya. Sasuke yakin. Sangat yakin!

Sakura yang mulai menyadari adanya ketidakberesan, dengan gerakan pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tak sampai 2 detik, kedua _emerald _Sakura membulat sempurna dengan wajah merah padam menyaksikan pemandangan di depan, di atasnya. Dan hanya sepersekian detik, Sakura benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecil Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan teriakan dengan ekspresi terkejut yang masih kentara dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

'_ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA! SASUKE NO HENTAI! BAKA NO HENTAI! APA YANG DIA PIKIRKAN SEBENARNYA!' _raung Sakura dalam hati. _Well… kalau boleh jujur, Sakura sedikit tergoda sih._

Mati-matian Sasuke menahan tawa gelinya melihat tingkah-polah kekasihnya itu. Betapa herannya Sasuke. _Sudah berkali-kali mereka bersetubuh, masih saja gadis itu merasa malu padanya?_

"Ada apa, Saki?" tanya Sasuke bernada menggoda _plus _dengan wajah―sok― tanpa dosanya.

"Sasuke _no HENTAI_! Kau masih bisa bertanya setelah… setelah… AAARRGGHHH! Dasar _hentai_!" seru Sakura kesal.

"_Hentai_, hn? Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Atau jangan-jangan… justru kau sendiri yang berpikiran _hentai_ lalu menyalahkan aku yang tidak melakukan apapun ini, hmm… _Sa-ku-ra_?" _ah betapa senangnya menggoda kekasih merah muda-nya ini._

"E-Enak saja! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" elak Sakura.

"Hn. Begitu, kah?"

"Terserah apa pendapatmu, Uchiha! Aku tidak perduli!" ujarnya masih dalam posisi amannya.

"Tapi aku perduli," balas Sasuke yang masih senantiasa bernada menggoda.

"Terserah! Tolong ambilkan aku handuk," pinta Sakura yang tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengambilkannya? Bagaimana kalau kita _**mencoba**_?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan apapun yang ada dipikiranmu itu! Dan aku sangat ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Jangan terburu-buru, Saki. Kita nikmati saja waktu libur kita ini," tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke kali ini benar-benar telah melepaskan _yukata_-nya. Membuangnya begitu saja seolah tak perduli. Tentu saja karena Sasuke tahu ada beberapa _yukata_ cadangan yang disediakan di ruang ini, namun tak diketahui oleh Sakura. Sasuke sudah menyuruh pegawai untuk menyiapkannya _yukata _cadangan sebelum ini.

Sasuke yang telanjang bulat melangkah mendekat ke kolam yang tingginya hanya sepinggul Sasuke. Tak bicara apapun. Sasuke bahkan tak memperdulikan aturan pertama berendam di _onsen_―dimana ia harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Lagi, Sakura kembali menyadari sebuah keanehan. Ia penasaran dan ingin berbalik, namun ia tidak mau dan tidak bisa. Jantung Sakura seakan mencelos saat ia mendengar bunyi kecipak air.

'_Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke-kun? Kalau aku berbalik… tidak! Tidak! Tapi… aku merasa ada yang aneh.'_

_GREP_

'_Oh, tidak…'_ alarm tanda bahaya dalam diri Sakura kembali menggaung saat ia merasakan dua buah lengan kokoh melingkar disekitar bahu mungilnya dan sepasang kaki yang memenjarakan dirinya. Sasuke duduk berdempetan di belakang Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

_BLUSH_

Wajah manis Sakura kembali merah padam saat tubuh bagian belakangnya merasakan tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Dan juga―_ehem!_―_junior _kekasihnya itu yang menempel dan sedikit menggesek bokongnya. Meski Sakura masih mengenakan _yukata_, namun dengan jelas ia menyadarinya.

"Lepas… Sasuke-_kun_, lepas," pinta Sakura lirih. Entah karena efek apa, kepala Sakura sedikit terasa pening, pandangannya pun mulai kabur.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Ayo, kita bermain, hn?" ucap Sasuke manja.

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku mohon. Jangan disini. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa lakukan tapi jangan disini," tolak Sakura lirih seakan ia mengerti arti bermain yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura benar-benar serasa mati rasa, sulit sekali untuk digerakkan.

"Siapa yang perduli!?" balas Sasuke angkuh. Kedua lengan kokohnya masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Kepalanya pun sekarang tenggelam dalam perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. Hidung mancung Sasuke dengan rakusnya menghirup aroma khas milik Sakura yang masih terus menguar. Terasa wangi, manis, menenangkan juga memabukkan.

'_Tidak! Ini tidak boleh! Aku harus bertindak tegas! Jangan terus-menerus menuruti keinginan Sasuke, Sakura!'_ Sakura yang mulai mendapatkan kembali sisi pemikiran logisnya mulai meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke yang kini cukup kaget dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Sakura. Lelaki itu pikir Sakura sudah terbuai dengan situasi dan kondisi kali ini, tapi ternyata tidak.

_GREP_―_DUGH_

Sasuke kembali berhasil memenjarakan Sakura dalam kurungannya saat gadis itu hampir saja akan berdiri untuk menghindar dari Sasuke. Dan kali ini pula, Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menghadap padanya dan bukan membelakanginya, duduk di antara kaki Sasuke.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, Saki. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Dan akupun tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu," tegas Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasu―ummnnhhh…!" karena sudah tak tahan lagi, bibir Sasuke langsung melumat kasar bibir Sakura. Kian lama ciuman keduanya kian menjadi panas, bukan hanya Sasuke yang bergerak aktif, Sakura pun juga sama aktifnya. Tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. Memang awalnya Sakura mati-matian menolak-_nya_, namun siapa yang bisa tahan dengan pesona Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak ada!

Lidah keduanya saling membelit dan menari secara bergantian dalam mulut hangat keduanya atau di luar dengan jarak yang sangat intim. Berkali-kali pula mereka saling bertukar _saliva_, tak jarang juga ada sebagian _saliva _yang menetes ke bawah dari bibir masing-masing.

"Ngh… Sasuhhh…!" gadis itu melenguh kesal lantaran Sasuke melepaskan belitan lidah mereka. Namun tak berselang lama kemudian terdengar kembali lenguhan nikmat dari Sakura lantaran Sasuke menghisap kuat lidah Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas dada dan bokong Sakura yang masih berbalut _yukata_ di dalam air kolam, pun dengan kedua tangan Sakura yang melingkar nyaman di leher Sasuke sembari meremas-remas gemas rambut Sasuke yang mencuat itu. Jika dilihat, Sakura kini duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua kaki Sakura yang melingkar pinggang Sasuke.

Panasnya air panas yang dibarengi dengan kepulan uap panas menciptakan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Kedua anak _Adam _dan _Hawa _itu sudah tak bisa memfokuskan diri lagi. Mereka terus memadu kasih tanpa jeda. Rasa panas dalam diri keduanya terus memuncak lebih daripada rasa panas air kolam pemandian.

Uchiha muda itu malah kian intens menginvasi setiap jengkal bagian tubuh Sakura penuh semangat. Sakura sendiri kadang membalas namun kadang juga diam menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ah! Sa… su… kehhh…" desah Sakura nikmat saat merasakan lidah nakal Sasuke menjilat lehernya. Kepalanya tanpa sadar mendongkak ke atas, memberikan akses lebih pada Sasuke yang mulai menggigit dan menghisap kulit leher Sakura. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke kini lebih memilih meremas kedua payudara Sakura yang masih terbungkus rapi. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura terus-menerus menghimpit tubuh Sasuke dan tak jarang pula ia menggesek-gesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan _junior_ Sasuke.

"Sakurahhh…" desah Sasuke tak tahan saat merasakan _junior_-nya mulai ereksi. Sakura sadar betul bahwa miliknya sudah basah, namun tak tampak karena mereka berada dalam air, pun dengan milik Sasuke, cairan mereka bercampur dengan air di kolam.

Mulut dan bibir Sasuke kini memilih _cuping_ kanan Sakura. Menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilatnya penuh sensual.

"Kyaaahhh… Sa… Sasu… Hhhh…" gadis itu mendesah nikmat tertahan. _Cuping_ adalah bagian paling sensitif miliknya dan Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Tak memperdulikan apapun dan melupakan segala hal, mereka berdua terus meraup nikmatnya dunia dengan saling memadu cinta. Keduanya telah tertutup kabut nafsu. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah nikmat dan menahan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Pun dengan kedua mata mereka yang terpejam. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir mungil Sakura, tangannya pun sama saja―terus meremas kedua payudara berukuran _cup D_ itu, tak hanya itu saja, Sasuke bahkan sudah mulai berani melesakkan dan menggesekkan dan menusuk-tusukkan _junior_-nya tepat ke tengah perpotongan selangkangan Sakura yang masih terbalut kain, tidak sampai memasukkannya ke vagina Sakura.

"Akhhh… Sasu… hah… hhhh… Ah! Ah! Aaahh!" desah Sakura tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Kegiatan panas keduanya terus berlangsung hingga bermenit-menit kemudian.

"Sasu… ugh… i-ini benar-benar nikmat. Ugh… Ahh! Anh! Anh! Anh!" Sakura tak mau munafik. Dia memang menikmati kegiatan seks mereka ini.

Untuk saat ini mereka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan panas mereka. Kepala Sakura menyandar pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo, kita lanjutkan…" tak ada ekspresi berarti dari Sasuke. Namun dalam hati, ia juga sama dengan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama menyukai dan menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ini. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lirih, masih bersandar lemah pada dada Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin melepas penghalang kita ini," terang Sasuke sembari melepas ikatan _yukata_ Sakura.

"Bi-Biar aku saja, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura menahan rasa malu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Hmm… tunggulah sebentar saja."

"Hn. Aku akan terus menunggumu," ucap Sasuke menyeringai. _Ah… sempat-sempatnya Uchiha yang satu ini merayu Sakura ditengah-tengah situasi dan kondisi mereka saat ini._

"_Baka_!" ucap Sakura sembari memukul main-main dada Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Mengambil sedikit jarak dari Sasuke. Sekian detik berikutnya, Sakura beringsut berdiri dan menjauh, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Hn? Kenapa kau harus berbalik segala, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit.

"Aku kan malu, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura jujur dengan masih menampakkan rona merah.

"Tak usah malu, Saku. Memang sudah berapa kali aku melihat tubuhmu, hmm? Lagi pula sekarang kita berada dalam air, ingat…?"

"_B-Baka_!" tak mengindahkan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan ke sisi lain kolam.

"Sakura?"

"Sudah aku bilang tunggulah sebentar saja, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura yang kini sudah sampai di sisi lain kolam mulai melepaskan _yukata_. Ia meletakkan _yukata_ basah itu di atas lantai batu. Sekarang keduanya telah sama-sama telanjang. Tubuh Sakura sedikit terdorong ke depan saat merasakan tubuh di belakangnya mendorong tubuhnya, kedua tangan Sakura secara refleks langsung menumpu di lantai.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau lama," kata Sasuke bernada manja sembari memeluk perut Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh ramping Sakura, merambat turun dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual. Hingga berhenti tepat di pinggang kecil kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu memandang heran dan was-was pada kekasihnya.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

_HUP_

Sasuke membalikkan dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura, membuat kekasihnya sekarang terduduk di lantai dengan dirinya yang masih berada di dalam kolam pemandian. Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Sakura sendiri sedikit menahan nafas dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Sasuke dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura.

"Sasu… kehhh… Ahh!" tanpa aba-aba jari-jemari kanan Sasuke berhasil menyusup ke tengah-tengah paha Sakura yang kini kian melebar lantaran jari-jari Sasuke membelai kewanitaannya.

"Ugh~" gadis itu melenguh pelan dengan uap nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir lelaki itu ia arahkan pada puting kiri Sakura yang telah keras dan menegang, pun dengan tangan kirinya yang mulai meremas dada kanan Sakura. Kedua tangan Sakura menompang tubuhnya sendiri di belakang.

"Ahh! Ughh… Sa-Sasuhhh~ Ah! Ah! Sa… Sasu… kehhh… Anh! Anh!" Sakura terus-menerus mendesah nikmat mendapat tiga serangan dari Sasuke. Payudara kanannya yang diremas dan dipilin, puting kirinya yang digigit, dihisap, dan dipilin dengan gigi dan lidah, lalu terakhir adalah serangan kombinasi di bawah sana―ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sasuke mempermainkan klistoris-nya, sedangkan jari tengah kekasihnya bergerak liar keluar-masuk di dalam liangnya.

"Nghh… Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasu… O-oohhhh… _Kami… sama_… Ah! Ah! Ahhh… Hah! Hah! Hah!" Sasuke terus memanjakan tubuh Sakura, sementara gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Hyaaaa…!" gadis itu sedikit berteriak sakit dengan kepala mendongkak ke atas saat Sasuke menggigit sangat keras dan menarik putingnya. Cairan pelicin dari dalam diri Sakura mulai membanjiri lantai bahkan sampai menetes ke dalam kolam air panas. Namun sekali lagi… siapa yang perduli?

"Sasuke-_kun_… Ah! Ah! Ahh! Jangan… ugh… kasar… ah! Ahh! Hah… Hhaahhh…" Sasuke sama sekali tak mengindahkan Sakura, lelaki itu terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"A-akuhhh… hah… mau…AH! Keluar… hahhh…" kedua mata Sakura yang telah terpejam semakin menyipit saat ia mulai merasa kejang.

"Keluarkan saja, Saku…"

"Ughhh… Hyaaaaaa… SASUKE-_KUN_…!" kepala gadis itu semakin mendongak ke atas dengan punggungnya yang membusur melepas tegang. Cairan klimaksnya keluar membasahi jemari Sasuke, lantai, dan menetes ke dalam kolam air panas. Beberapa saat kemudian nafas gadis itu mulai tersenggal-senggal dengan kepala menunduk dan tubuh yang melemas. Sasuke menyabut jari-jarinya yang berlumuran cairan lengket warna putih. Ia jilat dan hisap jarinya sendiri sampai cairan itu tak bersisa. Belum puas, Sasuke melebarkan kedua paha Sakura, meraup cairan kenikmatan itu langsung dari sumbernya.

"Sasuhhh…" panggil Sakura lirih dengan kedua tangan yang meremas rambut Sasuke sedikit kesal. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menjauh dari kewanitaan Sakura yang telah bersih tak bersisa dari cairan yang gadis itu keluarkan. Tangan kanan Sasuke membelai penuh sayang wajah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku bisa melanjutkannya kembali. Memuaskanmu sampai kau tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, tidak!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau mengerti betul apa yang aku maksud, Saku."

"Kau ingin aku mendapatkan kepuasan dengan caraku sendiri?" tebak Sakura.

"Hn," mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar ambigu tak membuat Sakura bingung dan malah mengartikannya sebagai _ya_.

"Tapi―"

"Kubiarkan kau mendominasi dan memerintahku sesuka hatimu," potong Sasuke.

"Kau serius, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Masalahnya Sasuke itu bukan tipe yang didominasi, dia bukan tipe budak yang mau diperintah.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda?" tanya balik Sasuke seakan meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia serius. Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bisakah… kau naik ke atas?" pinta Sakura malu-malu.

"Kau ingin menunggangiku, eh?" tebak Sasuke menggoda. Sakura tak menjawab, memilih memalingkan muka dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan Sasuke mengartikannya sebagai _iya_.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau," Sasuke pada akhirnya naik juga ke atas lantai. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke, dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas _junior _Sasuke yang mengacung tegak. Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Jadi, sedari tadi Sasuke juga sama dengan dirinya… menahan nafsu? Yup. Itu memang benar. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan nafsu agar tak langsung menyerang Sakura. Ia ingin Sakura yang melakukannya. Meminta kenikmatan padanya.

"Sudah. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Bagaimana ka-kalau Sasuke-_kun_ bersandar di pohon itu?" pinta Sakura setengah mati menahan malu sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah pohon _momoji_.

"Kau ingin bercinta di bawah pohon? Baiklah," tak menunggu balasan Sakura, Sasuke melangkah ke pohon _momoji_ yang tak jauh dari kolam, bersandar santai di pohon itu dengan beralaskan rumput hijau tua lembut. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Entah untuk tujuan apa ia menutupi kedua payudaranya dan juga kewanitaannya. Sasuke sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia telah memposisikan tubuh atletisnya sedemikan rupa agar Sakura bisa dengan mudah memasuki dirinya.

Susah payah Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya sendiri. Rasa malu gadis Haruno itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang terlanjur melambung naik. Menurunkan hasratnya kembali ke titik nol. Sakura pun kini sudah duduk mengangkangi Sasuke dengan kedua tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Terkalahkan oleh nafsu sendiri, Sakura mengarahkan kewanitaannya tepat berada diatas _junior_ Sasuke. Mengikuti insting alaminya, Sakura perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat _junior_ Sasuke perlahan-lahan memasuki dirinya.

"Ahh!" pekik Sakura kesakitan tepat saat kepala _junior_ Sasuke mulai memasuki vaginanya, lalu secara pasti batang _junior _Sasuke mengisi penuh kewanitaannya. Mata gadis itu menyipit dengan sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Sekalipun _junior_ Sasuke telah memasukinya berkali-kali, milik Sakura tepat saja terasa sempit dan ketat. Tak kalah dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga melenguh nikmat namun pelan. Sakura masih berdiam diri menyesuaikan keadaan. Tak berselang lama, Sakura mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik-turun, kedua dadanya pun juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tubuh Sakura.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasu… Sasu… kehhh… ah! Ugh… ah! Ah! Hhhh…" desah Sakura kenikmatan dengan gerakan naik-turunnya sendiri. Dengan sangat jelasnya, Sakura bisa merasakan milik Sasuke yang panjang itu menyentuh dinding terdalamnya. Tubuh Sakura terus bergerak tak karuan dengan diselingi desahan, lenguhan dan erangan penuh nikmat. Tergoda dengan kedua dada Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang kencang tepat di paras tampannya, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk kembali menyusu. Ia raup puting yang sebelah kanan… hisap, gigit, pilin. Terus seperti itu. Sementara dada satunya ia remas-remas dan pilin. Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas, memegang erat pinggul Sakura yang terus saja menaik-turunkan tubuh gadis itu sendiri mencari kenikmatan.

"Ohhh… agh! Agh! Anh! Anh! Sasu… keh… Sasu… Sasuhhh… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama kekasihnya. Sudah hampir 20 menit lamanya, kedua anak manusia itu sibuk dengan kenikmatannya sendiri-sendiri. Tubuh Sakura kembali menegang, ia sadar sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, sama dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuhhh… anhhh…! Ah! Ah! Ah! A-Aku… aku mau… ugh… keluarhhh… Sasu… kehhh…"

"Keluarkan… bersama," kata Sasuke dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Nghhh… Kyaaaaaahhhhhh…!" jeritan nikmat panjang itu menandakan bahwa Sakura telah mencapai klimaksnya, sama dengan Sasuke yang beberapa kali menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Sakura.

"Ahh! Sakurahhh…" desah Sasuke pelan. Beberapa cairan yang tak sanggup di tampun rahim Sakura, menetes ke rumput. Meninggalkan cairan putih kental―campuran sperma Sasuke dan orgasme Sakura―di rerumputan.

"Hah… hah… hah…" seiring dengan deru nafas Sakura yang tak beraturan, Sakura menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang nampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Masih dengan milik mereka yang belum terlepas.

"Ah!" belum sampai 5 menit waktunya menormalkan nafas dan tubuhnya kembali, Sakura merasakan _junior_ Sasuke kembali menegang di dalam liang sempit miliknya.

"Sasu… sudah… cukup! Sa-Sasu… Agh! Agh! Hah! Hah! Aaaaahh! Ah! Ah!" wajar saja jika Sakura sudah lelah. Gadis itu sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya 3 kali dan ditambah ia harus mencari kenikmatannya sendiri―sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Tapi aku belum puas, sayang~" ujar Sasuke selirih mungkin.

"Hyaaaaa…! Sasukehhh… sudah… ah! Ah! Cukup! Henti… hentikanhhh…!" tak mengindahkan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan kedua lengan kokohnya, Sasuke berdiri sembari memeluk kuat Sakura. Masih terus menghujami Sakura dengan _junior_-nya.

"Sasukehhh…!" pekik Sakura kaget dan takut saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Sasuke melangkah tenang dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya dan tak menghentikan gerakan _junior_-nya yang lapar akan kepuasan seksual. Mereka―Sasuke lebih tepatnya―melangkah ke arah kolam air panas. Tak merasa kepayahan sedikitpun, Sasuke dan Sakura―dalam gendongannya―berhasil memasuki kolam air panas. Dan kini… mereka bercinta di dalam air panas―sampai Sasuke puas dengan Sakura yang bersandar lemah pada Sasuke. Lenguhan, desahan, dan erangan dalam berbagai macam intonasi dan arti terus menggema di ruang privat ini. Mereka terus bercinta dengan sangat panas. Berusaha untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yup… inilah yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan mencoba hal baru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well… well… well… Fanfic ini sebenarnya fanfic yang kubuat lama sekali. Tapi baru kupublish kali ini dan cuma aku edit-edit sedikit. Maaf, ya, kalau jelek. Hehehe…_

_Oh, ya… Untuk semua MC-ku, maaf banget belum bisa di update. Akan aku update kalau dapat libur kuliah lebih dari seminggu. Kali ini semua atensi hanya untuk real life-ku._


End file.
